Human Behavior
by Noisette
Summary: OS. Où tout commence dans un contexte normal, une histoire de vase...comme quoi, chacun et ses réactions...[RemusHermione]


Salut tout le monde !!!

Après une absence de plusieurs mois, je reviens avec cet OS un peu particulier : c'est un Remus/Hermione avec deux protagonistes un peu OOC (out of character) et plus d'un UA

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Auteur **: Noisette 

**Pairing :** Hermine/Remus

**Résumé :** Où tout commence avec un vase, un antiquaire têtu et une cliente des plus acharnée…

**Rating **: K+

**Disclamer:** alors comme tout le monde le sait, tout est à moi, bien sur, bien sur…( c'est beau de rêver ma vieille…)

* * *

**Ceci est un Univers Alternatif ! La magie n'existe pas ! L'histoire se déroule dans le monde moldu !**

* * *

- Bonjour ! C'est ouvert ?

- Oh, Bonjour, oui c'est ouvert…entrez, je vous en pris.

- Je voudrais juste jeter un coup d'œil…

- Bien sûr faites !

- Joli vase, on dirait presque qu'il est en…

- Cristal, oui…c'est une de sa particularité en effet…

- Alors, vous me le faites à combien ?

- Oh, désolé mais celui là, n'est pas à vendre...

- Mais si dites votre prix !

- Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'était pas à vendre !

- Alors pourquoi l'exposé ?

- Parce que c'est sa place.

- Dieu, que vous êtes grincheux ! Un antiquaire n'est-il pas censé être un gentil gars tout sucre tout miel ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oh non rien, je me parlais toute seule…

- …

- Alors, vous me le vendez ce vase ?

- Non désolé…

- S'il vous plait…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Vous savez, c'est étrange, je travail à deux pas d'ici depuis un bout de temps, pourtant c'est la première fois que je vois votre boutique.

- ….

- N'empêche vous avez des objets vraiment intéressants…

- Le vase n'est pas à…

- …vendre. Oui je sais. Au fait je faisais référence au petit bibelot sur l'étagère de droite.

- Celui-là ?

- Oui…quoi, lui aussi il n'est pas à vendre ?

- Non, non,…vous le prenez ou pas ?

- Si, si, je vais l'acheter.

- Je vous l'emballe ?

- Si ça vous amuse…

- …

- Merci ! A la prochaine j'espère…

- Au revoir

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Hello !

- Salut…

- Vous n'auriez pas de vieux bouquins par hasard ?

- Miss Granger, je suis antiquaire pas bouquiniste…

- L'un n'empêches pas l'autre, alors ?

- Vous êtes incorrigible…je ne pense pas en avoir, quoique… si, mais il faudra attendre un peu…si mes souvenir sont bons, ils doivent être dans l'arrière boutique, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose d'intéressants…

- C'est bon, ne vous dérangez pas, je…

- Et bien quoi ?

- Oh…laissez tomber ça ne fait rien, de toute façon je passais juste dans le coin, je, je…

- Oui ?

- Et bien je voulais juste vous passez le bonjour…je dois y aller…euh…au revoir…Rem…Remus…

- Au---revoi…r

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- J'adooooooooore cette petite commode, tu me fait un prix ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Quoi ? Tu oses dire ça à ta cliente la plus fidèle ?

- Hein, comment « cliente la plus fidèle » je dirais plutôt « folle acharnée » qui passe son temps libre à embêter un vieil antiquaire !

- Mais non, t'as pas si vieux…au fait tu a quel age ?

- Oh, bientôt 38 ans…

- Moi j'en ai 25…ok, tu me fais un prix et je t'invite à déjeuner !

- …

- De toute façon, je t'emmène déjeuner…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bonsoir Hermione.

- Saaaaaaalut !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…il est déjà tard…Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais suuuuuuuuuuuuper bien, je pète la forme…

- Hermione, t'es bourrée.

- Je sais, c'est une idée de Harry…

- Harry ?

- Ouais, il fait ça tout le temps, et puis c'est comme ça qu'il a pu parler à…comment il s'appelle déjà…à moins que ce ne soit une fille ? Où peut être les deux…

- Euh…

- Ca ne fait rien…alors voila Remus, ce soir je suis venu te dire…te dire…

- Me dire ?

- Te dire…de…de….

- …

- Tu me vends le vase ?

- Mon Dieu Hermione ne soit pas si décousue dans ta conversation !

- Tu me vends le vase ?

- Non…mais…mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu me donnes le vase ?

- …

- Tu me donnes le vase ?

- Je…mmmmph….

- C'est pas grave alors…ah oui, ou j'en étais…aaah je t'embrassais…

- …mmmph…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Papa, papa…PAPA !

- Yuna, ne courre pas dans la boutique tu vas casser…

CRASH !

- …quelque chose…

- Mon Dieu…le vase…il est, il est en…

- En morceaux.

- Merci Hermione, j'avais remarqué…

- Tu sais papa, ce matin on a fait de la peinture à l'école, j'ai dessiner un chat, comme le nôtre, mais en plus beau….

- Mon vase…mon vase…

- … Mais Onnen ne voulait pas me donner le bleu alors je lui ai fait manger de la peinture…

- Oh Remus, c'est bon, n'en fait pas une histoire…

- …alors la baleine s'est retourné vers la crevette et lui a fait : et ça c'est quoi, des calamars,…

- Le vase, le dernier…brisé…

- Mais quel radoteur…t'aurais mieux fait de me le vendre quand je l'avais dit !

- Si je l'avais fait, tu l'aurais mis en pièce avant même de sortir de la boutique !

- Sinon la maîtresse est très gentille est Terry aussi…en plus il est si mignon….

- QUI EST-CE TERRY ?

- Mais calme toi ta fille à 6 ans pas 17 !

- Au moins, ce Terry t'as fait oublier le vase !

- Le vase ?...Mon vase…brisé…en morceaux…

- Oups…

- … demain, on ira au parc, papa, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux, en plus Terry à promis de ramener des fourmis, comme ça on pourra les mettre dans les cheveux d'Onnen ou alors dans sa jupe…

- …

- …

* * *

Voila ! Je vous l'ai dit qu'il était un peu bizarre !

Une petite histoire écrite pendant un cour de français qu'une amie, Saratoune en l'occurrence, à trouver mignonne et m'a demander de la poster…

Donc voila, ma petite chérie, si tu passe par là, ton vœu à été exaucé !!!

Alors je vous dis à plus tard sur mes fics !

Noisette


End file.
